To test the hypothesis that hyperglycemia leads to decrease in insulin receptor kinase activity in target tissues, to test the hypothesis that hyperglycemia can induce a kinetic defect and to test the hypothesis that hyperglycemia decreases insulin receptor tyrosine kinase activity through enhanced serine phosphorylation of the insulin receptor.